Dreams Fulfilled
by FalseFacts
Summary: Roy pictures a halo of yellow light highlighting Riza's hair. She looks like an angel. What he can not see is the paleness of her skin. Reddened eyes. Trembling hands. She is a living ghost. Oneshot. Post-manga/brotherhood. Royai.


Roy awakens from the heavy blackness of a sleepless night. It isn't usual for him to go without his dreams solidifying in his memory. He thinks that it is because of all the dreams he had while awake. With that much ambition swelling in his brain it wasn't any wonder that his mind would fall blank at night.

But his ambitions had been met. All goals accomplished. Fuhrer of Amestris. Hero of Ishval. Redeemed. Praised. Respected.

He had thought he might hear his mother. Meet his father. Be welcomed by Hughes.

Instead nothing.

He sits there on the bed. Stares at the wall. Smiles. Laughs. Today is Elicia's 16th birthday.

"Maes, of course you're with her right now and not me. How many presents are you going to lavish her with this year?"

There is an answer from the other-side of the wall.

"I can't believe how big she's gotten myself." It's Riza, speaking softly and thoughtfully, "Brigadier General Hughes would be proud and terrified."

Roy smirks, "Winry told me that on Elicia's third birthday, Hughes pulled out a gun on a group of boys just for wanting to play with Elicia. I can't imagine what insane stunt he would be bold enough to pull if he knew Elicia had a boyfriend."

"Hmmmm...I think he might hold a push knife to Henry's throat while threatening him with what would happen should he mistreat his daughter."

Riza had been up for several hours now. She had been watching the birds from out the window. Bluejays fighting with Robins over a nesting spot. She's glad that this is the last battle she will lay eyes on.

"Henry? Is that his name."

"Yes, sir. You've met him twice before. They seem like a well suited match."

He leans back against the wall. He swears he can feel her through the concrete.

The sun is bright and it's coming in through the window. It pierces their eyes; they do their best not to shy away from it. It's warm. Inviting. Beautiful.

Roy pictures a halo of yellow light highlighting Riza's hair. She looks like an angel. What he can not see is the paleness of her skin. Reddened eyes. Trembling hands. She is a living ghost.

"Do you think Fullmetal will be even more violent?"

He sees Edward. Red coat. Black Flamel symbol. Short. Angry. Determined. Fifteen.

"What do you mean, sir?"

That isn't Edward anymore. He's a Husband. Father. Tall-er. Responsible. Twenty-Eight.

"Well Fullmetal does have a daughter. She'll be old enough to date one day. I'm just trying to picture it."

Roy laughs. Hard. Strong. Loudly. Riza shares the image in his head. Melissa Elric, a teenager bringing home her first boyfriend. He towards over Edward and can't help but laugh when he tries to assert himself. Edward reverts back to his fifteen year old self and rants with fists flying. Winry can't believe that this still goes on.

Riza pictures Winry. Mad at soldiers. Wanting the best for Ed and Al. Ponytail, long and flowing. An understanding is breached between the two. Riza's hair grows out and Winry's ears are covered in earrings.

She's sending her son and daughter to school now. They're walking side by side. She'll continue to lead a good life. Riza smiles. She deserves it.

"I can't believe you've decided to do this, General."

Riza tenses up. This has to happen. There is no reason to question it. Monsters must be killed.

"I could never let you bear the burden alone."

"I'd imagine The Fuhrer disagreed with you on you're decision." There is mock in his tone but it isn't directed at her.

"Of course. She tried one final time to get me to work under her command."

"And, what'd you say?"

"As usual, I told her respectfully, that despite the tempting offer I am going where I'm meant to."

"She called me an idiot when I made my final arrangements."

"She told me that, sir. She warned me not to flinch."

Fuhrer Olivier Mira Armstrong sits in her new office. She is far from Briggs and it's permanent. She's placed Miles in charge. She never admits it but she's impressed with Mustang's short work of the country. With the parliament reinstituted she has less control but a lighter work load. In three years he managed to straighten everything up. As Amestris' first female Fuhrer she is met with resentment and fear but she's well prepared to silence all those who doubt her ability to lead.

When Alex finds out about Roy and Riza. He mourns deeply.

Rebecca will be hurt. So will all of "Team Mustang".

Neither of them are scared of death. They brought this upon themselves.

They spend the next hour talking. Various people and moments are brought up and a number of these memories make them laugh and tease each other relentlessly. Hughes. Grumman. Rebecca. Havoc. Fuery. Their childhood. Hayate. Ling. Lan Fan. Scar.

Each laugh gives way to silence. Pictures. Memories. Flashes into the future. Monsters don't have futures.

Monster's destroy. Kill. Lie. Hide. Pretend. Deny. Breakdown. Struggle. Try. Hope. Succeed. Throw themselves to the wolves.

Riza's hands are no longer shaking. The birds are silent.

"What was you're last dream about?" She asks

"I didn't have one."

The sun isn't so direct anymore. It grows cold fast.

"Did you?"

"Yes. I saw my parents."

Roy doesn't say a thing. He just listens.

"My father was healthy and lucid. My mother was smiling. It was strange to see them like that."

The guards are called. They open their cells. They're handcuffed. Lead away. Roy leads. They look at each other and smile warmly. The "remember when's" are over with. It's time for them to march into hell together.

They are led to the old and vacant execution grounds. No one goes here. No one will know what they're about to do. No one will stop them. They have committed great sins. It's their time to pay the piper.

They stand before a great concrete wall. The firing squad stands before them. They are men who both Roy and Riza know. They salute them.

"Fuhrer Mustang, General Hawkeye, is there anything you wish to say before we proceed?"

Those titles don't belong to them. These uniforms they wear, the memories they had, their bodies, and lives; they'll all be burned after this. Not a trace to remain.

They look at each other. Their gaze lingers.

"Sir?"

She stops. Starts again.

"Roy?"

His name sounds wonderful and foreign when said by her.

She has so much she could tell him. She chooses to say it in the most simplest of ways.

"Thank you."

They stand transfixed by the others presence. They communicate through their eyes, just as they had done for the past nineteen years.

Roy swoops in slowly and kisses Riza. No one present is surprised to find out they were closer than superior and subordinate. What surprises them is that they are finally able to let go of what was holding them back.

They turn back to the firing squad. They deny themselves the luxury of the blindfolds. They stand at attention and ready for the impact of the impending eternal flames.


End file.
